


What is Death?

by Baby_Fangirl



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: F/F, Fluff, One Shot, Sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 12:54:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9608414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baby_Fangirl/pseuds/Baby_Fangirl
Summary: Cordelia finally has to explain to her daughter why she only has one parent.#Foxxay





	

“Mommy!” the five-year-old squealed in wonderful delight, running up to Cordelia Goode as fast as her little legs could allow. She practically flew into the woman’s office, bounding straight into the headmistress’ legs, demanding to be picked up with outstretched arms and an adorable pout.

A warm laugh descended from the Supreme’s soft lips, groaning in exaggeration as she hoisted her sweet little girl onto her lap. Cordelia glanced down at her innocent beguiling daughter, her lithe fingers combing through curly golden hair, noting the look of sheer worry printed upon the little witch’s face.

“What is it Misty, Baby?” The ache never really went away, not even after five long years of saying and hearing that name. When her child was born, there was no confusion over who she was to be named after, and Cordelia had hoped, rather naively that gradually over time, that the sting of that name would sooth; that every time she spoke it, it wouldn’t leave her with a pang of pain… but it didn’t work.

Though it was beautiful, to almost have the Cajun present in the naming of her daughter. She couldn’t help but close her eyes and smile when she told Misty to stop raiding the fridge, or to get into bed… with the childishness of her deceased lover, there was extraordinary resemblance between the namesakes, which almost made it real… Almost made it seem that Misty Day was still around.

“In school, we did… about family,” They girl began, almost captivated in playing with one of her mother’s earrings before continuing slowly. “Why don’t I have a daddy? Is there something wrong with me?” The Supreme’s daughter finally looked up into the womans dark hazelnut eyes. Cordelia Goode couldn’t believe that her perfect little daughter thought it was her own fault for her lack of parentage, and the headmistress softly shook her head.

“No sweetheart, there’s nothing wrong with you.” She had held her daughter’s gaze surely, just so that there was no doubt that young Misty wasn’t to blame. “Now, what you need to learn about a family is, it doesn’t always have to be a mommy and a daddy, sometimes it’s two mommies or two daddies, it doesn’t always have to be that way.” Cordelia explained gently, chewing anxiously on her bottom lip. She sincerely hoped that after this talk, her daughter wouldn’t be bullied for having a lesbian for a mother.

Misty Goode nodded thoughtfully, deep in concentration. “Evangeline has two daddies.” The statement muttered softly from sweet pink lip before the girl glanced upwards to mother once again.

“Well… you baby had two mommies.” Cordelia finally confessed, softly stroking her golden tresses. Misty quickly inspected her mother’s office expectantly, almost waiting for someone to claim the role of her second parent.

“Where is she?” the girl questioned in serene confusion when she realised that they were the only people in the room. “Isn’t a family s’pposed to be all together?”

A thick lump caught in the very back of the headmistress’ throat, a wretched tugging scrapping on her heartstrings and suddenly Cordelia was physically aching. “She’s… She’s dead, baby. Misty’s dead,” She hadn’t exactly explained the concepts of death to her innocent free, daughter. It was a burden she could have escaped for a few more years. She had gotten by, with saying their old cat had ‘gone to sleep’ but even her daughter was bright enough to know that humans, even witches can’t sleep forever.

“What’s that?” Misty was a little beacon of pure white radiance, she was as sweet and as innocent as they came, just like her darling Cajun, the one she had fought so hard for, the one she had lost… the white witch of her generation.

“Death is… a natural part of life.”There was nothing natural about the way her body slowly disintegrated into ash, that left Cordelia with nothing but the clothes in her closet and the lingering smell on her pillow. “It means that, they’ve moved on, to some place better,”

Better? Hell was no place for Misty Day, she was so innocent, crafted by God himself, just the idea that her lover was in such a wretched place, it hurt her, and honestly, she wanted to be sick. “Death is losing someone… who will most likely never come back, and it hurts, but even after somebody dies… you never forget them,” Cordelia explained, wiping her own eyes before her tears had a chance to fall.

She felt tiny arms wrap around her neck loosely, and a tiny peck pressed sweetly to her cheek. “So, my other mommy…” Misty spoke quietly, finally understanding the predicament, as to why she only had one parent. Why only Cordelia came to parent’s evenings or class assemblies… why only Cordelia had ice cream at the park with her, and only she helped her with her homework.

“Your other mommy would have loved you so much. I know she would… She would probably let you eat ice cream for breakfast, and paint your nails orange… and goodness she would have you singing every song from Stevie Nicks in the car on the way to school,” Cordelia let loose a gentle chuckle, being able to envision the scene… She could see Misty Day raising their daughter together.

And it was beautiful.

“She loved you too, mommy!” the curly haired girl insisted, pulling back to show her mother a bright big smile… the smile that reminded her so much of the Swamp witch. The smile she loved completely.

“I know she did,” Cordelia nodded softly, returning the smile with a gentle grin of her own, slipping her daughter off her knee and the girl immediately padded towards the office door before turning back to face the woman with wide, hopeful eyes.

“Can I have a bagel now?”


End file.
